A link aggregation (e.g., as set forth in IEEE 802.3ad) is a computer networking term which describes using multiple links (e.g., Ethernet network cables and/or ports in parallel) as one logical port to increase the link speed beyond the limits of any one single link. Other terms used for link aggregation may include Ethernet trunking, network interface card (NIC) teaming, port teaming, NIC bonding, and/or link aggregation group (LAG). LAG will be used hereinafter to refer to link aggregation.
LAG is an inexpensive way to set up a high-speed backbone network that may transfer more datagrams than any one single port or device can utilize. A “datagram(s)” may include any type or form of data, such as packet or non-packet data. LAG may permit several devices to communicate simultaneously at their full single-port speed, while not permitting any one single device to monopolize all available backbone capacity. Network datagrams may be dynamically distributed across ports so that administration of what datagrams actually flow across a given port may be taken care of automatically with the LAG.
LAGs also provide reliability. Should one of the multiple ports used in a LAG fail, network traffic (e.g., datagrams) may be dynamically redirected to flow across the remaining good ports in the LAG. The redirection may be triggered when a switch learns that a media access control (MAC) address has been automatically reassigned from one LAG port to another port in the same LAG. The switch may send the datagrams to the new LAG port, and the network may continue to operate with virtually no interruption in service.
A LAG protocol (LAP), such as the LAP set forth in IEEE 802.3ad, allows one or more links to be aggregated together to form a LAG. Once implemented, the LAG can be configured and reconfigured quickly and automatically with a low risk of duplication or rendering of frames.
Typical Ethernet LAG arrangements fail to utilize information beyond a binary up/down state of the member links (e.g., ports) in the LAG. That is, a link is either available for datagram(s) to be transmitted across it (e.g., up), or not available for use under any circumstances (e.g., down). The health of a typical LAG link can not be monitored while the LAG link is actively used. When a typical LAG link comes into service, a timer can be used to determine how long the link has to be up before datagram(s) are transmitted across it. However, during this time period, the link can not be used under any circumstances, even failure of other links in the LAG.